Gas sensors are widely used in many diverse applications, including commercial applications, military applications, and private applications. The sensitivity of such gas sensors can vary, and the type of gas sensor used for a particular application is often selected depending on the required sensitivity and cost. For many commercially available photoacoustic gas sensors, the sensitivity may be based, in part, on the length of the internal optical path of the photoacoustic sensor. Increasing the optical path length can impact the sensitivity and operation of such sensors.